


Blossom of Debauchery

by imnotrevealingmyname



Category: God of Mischief - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: Because I have a filthy mind, Dom Loki (Marvel), Holy shit why am I doing this, Humiliated Thor and Odin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki gets off on voyeurism, Loki humiliates Thor and Odin, Loki is a Trickster, Loki is very Amused, Loki likes it rough, Loki loves pranks, Loki loves sex, Loki starts a sex epidemic, Loki's kinks, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor gives Odin a blowjob, Trickster Loki (Marvel), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Who am I kidding we all get off on voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, loki is a little shit, loki wants revenge, my kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: All Loki had wanted was to get back at Thor and his half-witted friends for starting the speculations about his non-existent offspring. It didn't turn out as he'd expected it to, but better...****Prompt: Sex pollen****Written for the Spring Time prompts @ Loki's Library Discord Server.Check out the official blog on Tumblr:http://lokis-library-for-fanfiction.tumblr.com
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki x OC, Odin X Thor, loki x OFC - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Spring Time with Loki





	Blossom of Debauchery

Loki stepped back to admire his good work, a devilish grin stretching across his features.

_ How foolish must someone be to challenge the God of Mischief? _

Well, it was all the better for him. He loved nothing more than to see his red-faced victims sputter in bewildered indignation in the wake of his tricks- except perhaps a good episode of lovemaking.

And when the prank in question was revenge and voyeurism rolled into one heady mix- _ mm _ , what could _ possibly _ compare?

He knew that this was the perfect time for executing his plan.

Loki laughed softly, deciding to observe the sparring arena from his chambers until Thor arrived with his friends.

_ Oh, this will be such fun. _

****

The mature floret of the blómlöngun bloomed once every millennium on the hills of Álfheimr, during springtime. Known as the most potent aphrodisiac in the Nine Realms, the arousal induced by its pollen could incapacitate even a God.

Procuring the flowers had been easy. The extract of the flowers was usually used in very dilute forms by extremely desperate couples. Since it was so rare- and dangerous, when misused- the potions and tinctures derived from it were transported directly from the manufacturing units to the healing wards, and the doses administered by the healers themselves.

However, being the most powerful mage in the Nine has its own sweet perks. Fooling the guards at the ancient gardens of Álfheimr, where the delicate flowers bloomed aplenty, and retrieving said flowers had been child's play.

Loki had been planning for this day for years.

Ever since word had spread that Midgardian Eddas now opined that he had given birth to such creatures as an eight legged horse, a monstrous serpent and a gigantic wolf, ever since he'd traced the stories back to Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, he had been burning with the consuming desire for revenge.

Now, the time had come for him to pay them back in their own coin.

Unlike those morons, however, Loki was nothing if not thorough, and he had decided that there was to be some truth in the myths that he would now gift to the mortals.

And hence, he had begun his meticulous planning.

Now, sprawled across his bed in his private chambers, he grinned up at the image before him.

He had taken special care not to let the pollen reach his own nostrils, sending an invisible clone to cover every open surface in the huge arena with the fine pollen.

He didn't plan to go there himself, either. Now all he had to do was relax in his rooms and watch as the drama unfolded.

Maybe he would send an illusion later, to gloat at their misery.

Feeling a sense of smug satisfaction permeating through him, he settled down deeper among the silken sheets.

Loki's smile widened, and his eyes glittered as the offenders appeared in the image, bantering raucously.

He knew well that Thor had commanded the Einherjar to vacate the premises for the day, for they had to practise for some silly tournament to be held in a fortnight.

_ Of course, _ Loki had informed them with his voice dripping with seemingly genuine regret and a grave face that he would have to forgo sparring practice that afternoon, for he had some paperwork to do for the Queen Mother, and they _ knew _how utterly devoted he was to the Allmother.

And he hadn't been lying about it, either… though they certainly didn't need to know that he had already completed the paperwork.

He watched, amused, as their faces fell the moment they entered the arena, a shimmer cast over the entire scene due to the seiðr he had used to create the image.

He could hear their conversation quite clearly, and it was obvious that they were having a tough time down there.

Loki grew even more gleeful when they began their practice, louder and more clumsy than usual.

Hel, even Sif was having difficulty in administering her punches. Evidently, none of them wished to disclose the fact that they were feeling a wave of sudden, intense arousal crashing over them.

Their laughter grew more forceful by the second-

Until Thor moaned loudly and unabashedly when Volstagg punched him in the gut.

Before the peal of laughter had completely left Loki's mouth, both the men had crashed to the ground, tangled up together, groping each other shamelessly, while the other three pounced on each other, tugging at their armour.

Within seconds, the five of them were huddled together in the middle of the arena, rolling around in the dust, licking and kissing and fucking and getting fucked.

Meanwhile, Loki lay on his bed, howling with laughter.

But then his eyes widened in part shock and part consternation, because the gates had burst open, revealing three incredibly confused Einherjar.

They stood frozen for a moment, swaying a little, and then barged into the fray, promptly joining the fornicating warriors.

Very soon, more people, soldiers, commoners- how did they even get in?!- and guards alike, were flocking in to see what the source of all the commotion was.

Loki stared at the huge mass of naked skin and discarded clothes for a moment, before beginning to laugh again.

_ Oh, _ this was better than what he'd hoped for, _ much _better.

It was all good, as long as the crowd remained small.

But as more and more people thronged there, old and young alike, twinges of worry started nagging at his mind.

Shoving aside any serious thoughts, he proceeded to enjoy this little- uh, big- show of debauchery in all its flavours.

The noise was incredible. He felt rather relieved that he'd thought of the little spell which would prevent anyone outside from hearing anything.

Some were indulging very enthusiastically in the acts of fellatio and cunnilingus, some were breaching their partners in very _ creative _ ways, and Loki almost felt proud for having acted as the catalyst in starting the orgy.

It was delightful, really. People engaging in the act intended by nature regardless of differences of any kind… it was something that one didn't see everyday.

Although now, his loins were aching just from watching the erotic sight playing out before him, and his hands seemed to be falling short for the first time.

How long had it been since he had indulged in the pleasures of the flesh?

Loki sighed, groaning as he watched a long, golden cock disappear between the nether lips of a voluptuous brunette whose breasts were being fondled and suckled by a young man with tan skin and an impressive girth. Even as he watched, the second man proceeded to shove his aroused phallus into the eager mouth of the woman, and a blonde crept up behind him to slip her arms around his waist and caress his scrotum.

A little distance away, a single man, spread eagled on the ground, had been surrounded by at least six women, drowning him in pleasure. Two of them were finger fucking each other simultaneously, too.

Loki stared at them helplessly, growing increasingly frustrated as his own pleasure evaded him like an elusive young maiden- or an elusive young man; he wasn't feeling particularly choosy at the moment.

But arousal promptly turned to amusement and horror mixed together when the Allfather himself turned up at the gates, expression unreadable.

The guards accompanying Odin left his side immediately, rushing into the arena, tripping over their own feet in the haste to get undressed. They were given a hearty welcome by one of the groups, and were quick to join them in the erotic fest that Loki had started.

After about two seconds of obvious uncertainty, lust seemed to conquer his senses, and Loki was treated to a view he'd never wanted to see in the first place.

He watched, torn between fascination and disgust, as Odin fumbled with his trousers and marched forth to grab the nearest woman without a partner.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Shit was getting real now, and he knew it.

If Frigga found out…

"Regretting your choice of a prank now, are you?"

Loki nearly jumped, turning around wildly to see a woman sitting beside him, observing him with an amused smile.

She was ethereally beautiful; slim, but with perfect curves; and there was something about her, something he couldn't quite place, that was absolutely alluring, entrancing… or maybe that was just his raging hard-on speaking…

"You're a Goddess,"Loki said suspiciously, hoisting himself onto his elbows, making no move to hide his manhood from her. What's the use of having a body if one is ashamed of it?

She laughed; it was a beautiful, tinkling sound that had his heart fluttering and his cock twitching instantly. Then she proceeded to stare at his cock unabashedly, until even Loki squirmed with discomfort under her scrutiny. "I am,"she said finally, gaze flickering up to his face, eyes alright and dancing with mischief.

"What is your name?"

She brushed her long auburn hair out of her eyes and smiled. It wasn't seductive, but it still somehow sent all his blood rushing to his groin.

"Raði."

It clicked immediately.

"You are… the Goddess of carnal desire?"

"I am _ a _Goddess of carnal desire,"she corrected. "And love. And from what I can see, you have invoked me."

"In my defence, I didn't try to invoke you,"Loki said dryly. "I made use of my resources."

He glanced at the image, feeling sickened as he watched Odin fuck Thor's mouth.

_ By the Norns... _

"And your plan is on the verge of being foiled,"she grinned, eyes glittering. Loki looked back at her, mesmerized by how blue they were, like the ocean… calm at the moment, but who knew how furiously grey they could become when a storm brewed?

Snapping himself out of his reverie, he narrowed his eyes at her, sitting up straight. Her gaze followed him, and she looked quite content, sitting there with her hands folded in her lap, the simple lavender dress she was clad in caressing her supple skin gently.

His cock gave a happy little twitch, and the corners of Raði's mouth quirked.

Loki continued to stare at her, hoping to unnerve her, all thoughts of the orgy forgotten.

To his surprise and disgruntlement, she stared right back, looking completely at ease.

"What are you doing here?"he asked, caving.

"You invoked my name, God of Mischief,"she said pleasantly.

"You just told me that."

Loki scowled, feeling rather enraged by the quiet humour her face reflected, as though she knew something he didn't.

"Well?"he urged, and she laughed again, spreading herself among his sheets, blinking up at him with a sweet smile, her long hair cascading around her petite body.

"The Allmother is unaware of the goings on in the combat arena, my prince. What will happen once she comes to know?"

Loki's fear must have shown on his face, because she giggled. It was an utterly disarming sound, and Loki nearly smiled.

"I have a proposition."

Immediately, he was on his guard again. "Pray tell."

She held out her hand, and Loki took it unthinkingly. Holding it between her own, she patted it gently, stroking his knuckles in aLoth caress that sent shivers down his arm. "I will make sure nobody ever finds out who is behind all of this, not even the Gatekeeper. You will be able to take your revenge without any black mark against your name whatsoever. But I will do so on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Accompany me to the arena. You invoked my name not just for revenge, my prince. You have the seed of desire in your heart, and you wish to sate it."

She sounded sympathetic, and not judgemental, but still…

Her offer wasn't bad. In fact, it was positively tempting.

But…

"How do I know that you are not lying? That you aren't looking to disgrace me?"

She intertwined her fingers with his, bringing them up to her heart. "I wouldn't lie to you, my prince. If it eases your mind, then… I give you my word on the Yggdrasil."

His vacillation must have been evident, because she leaned towards him, placing a hand on one knee.

That single fluttering touch turned his cock as hard as rock, even though she didn't go further.

"Let me sate your need, my prince,"she murmured in a low, sultry murmur, and it felt like a very physical touch, trailing up his spine, though her features were graced by a gentle, almost innocent smile.

Well, how could he possibly refuse her now?

And that was how he found himself in the less crowded part of the arena, buck naked.

He could feel the pollen affecting his senses, clouding his mind, as arousal took hold of him...

_ Fuck propriety. _

In a swift movement, he rendered her bare before him and pushed her down on all fours.

The next second, he let out a guttural moan, sheathed to the hilt in the scalding heat of her pussy.

He stayed there for a moment, feeling close to bursting already. After all the torture of the past hour, this was sweet relief.

She smelled wonderful, too. A mix of lavender and pine nuts, with a citrusy tang, and… was that the scent of the blómlöngun? And… _ chocolate _?

She was a revelation, indeed.

Delightful.

"Norns, you're so _ tight, _"he said between gritted teeth.

Raði's slick channel fluttered around him at his words, and he growled, pulling out almost completely before thrusting home, nudging her cervix.

She cried out sweetly, clamping down around his cock, and Loki realized distantly that he was coming too, pleasure drawing a scorching trail right from his scalp down to his toes.

He pulled out, flipping her around so that she was on her back, legs wrapped around his waist and looking absolutely delicious with that luscious hair and those pink lips and eyes brimming with tears of pleasure.

Loki pushed back in, searching for that knot in her depths, bending over her to suckle her nipples into little peaks, making her arch her body in response to his touches.

Raði whimpered when he reached between her legs, sliding his fingers along her nub, and her thighs tightened around his hips.

The orgasm seemed to burst forth from his aroused flesh, and Loki nearly sobbed in pleasure as he spilled into her, clutching at the soft flesh spilling between his fingers, biting into the sweet spot on her neck…

He lost count of the number of times he came, as he continued to thrust, tears streaming down both of their faces as the desire consumed them, and somehow, none of the people even noticed their presence…

Even though they were invisible to the participants in the orgy, the feeling of being in a public place was heady, adding to the rush created simply by being inside her. The pollen was the icing on the cake, and not once did either of them manage to go more than three minutes without orgasming.

He took her in every way he could think of, and he let her do the same to him, rendered incoherent with the pleasures being foisted on him.

It was only when she screamed his name in the throes of another toe-curling orgasm that he finally felt sated… in fact, he felt more blissful than he had ever felt in his life, gently rocking into her womanhood, face buried in her neck.

Loki sighed when she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his back tenderly.

He grunted softly when her nails lightly scratched his scalp, lifting his head to look at her.

She kissed him then, and he wouldn't be lying if he said that it was the most divine kiss he had ever experienced, and he nearly lost himself to it, to the feel of her lips against his own, gently suckling his tongue...

"Thank you,"she murmured against his lips. "That was most wonderful."

Loki gave a breathy laugh. "Little minx."

"Shall we return to your rooms now? The effect of the pollen will wear out shortly,"she mumbled with a small contented smile. He felt himself getting hard again, and slowly pulled out of her heat, feeling rather reluctant.

"If you wish."

To his slight disappointment, she just kissed him once more before disappearing into blue mist, the image of her parting smile etched into his retinas.

Raði kept her promise.

Nobody came to know about Loki's contribution in what would later be known as the Great Carnal Fest. Ridiculous, really.

Of course, in the years to come, Loki would grin every time the _ new _ Midgardian legends were mentioned, basking in Thor's mortification.

Raði had indeed sated all his desires.

Oh, she came to visit, too.

But every time, Loki would wake up from a deep slumber to find her gone.

However...

The alluring scent of lavender, pine nuts, blómlöngun and chocolate always lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> The character Raði is loosely based on Rati, the Hindu Goddess of Carnal Pleasures and Love. Technically, in Norse mythology, that position is occupied by Freya, but she's Sigyn's mom, so I had qualms about bringing her into this fest of debauchery.


End file.
